swords_in_the_underworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Elven Savant-Sage
Elven Savant-Sage Prime Requisite: INT, WIS Requirements: INT 9 Hit Dice: 1d4 Maximum Level: 12 Weapons and Armor: club, dagger, darts, and sling; no armor, no shields. May only fight one-handed. Racial Features: * Attunement to Nature: All elves gain a +1 bonus to surprise rolls when in the wilderness. * Elf Tongues: All elves speak four bonus languages: Elf, Gnoll, Hobgoblin, and Orc. * Keen Eyes: All elves detect hidden and secret doors with a proficiency throw of 8+ on 1d20 when actively searching, or 14+ on casual inspection. * Connection to Nature: All elves are unaffected by the paralysis ghouls can inflict, and gain a +1 bonus on saving throws versus Petrification/Paralysis and Spells. (this has already been factored into the saving throw table below) * Animal Friendship: Whenever elves build fastnesses, all ordinary animals within 5 miles of the stronghold become kind and helpful to the elves. Class Features: * 1st Level: Loremastery - The savant-sage is knowledgeable on a variety of esoteric subjects. At level 1, he may make a proficiency throw of 18+ to decipher occult runes, remember ancient history, or identify a historic artifact. The proficiency throw required reduces by 1 per level. * 1st Level: Learn and Cast Arcane Spells '''(see spell progression table below). Like a mage, the savant-sage's spell selection is limited to the spells in his '''repertoire. A savant-sage's repertoire can include a number of spells up to the number and level of spells listed for his level, increased by his Intelligence bonus. A savant-sage can use any magic items usable by mages. * 2nd Level: Call on the Natural Forces to Gain Divine Spells '(see spell progression table and divine spell list below). * 2nd Level: '''Magical Engineering '- The savant-sage has specialized knowledge of magical items. He gains a +1 to magical research throws. He can recognize most common magical items after careful investigation with a proficiency throw of 11+, but is unable to recognize uncommon or unique magical items, to divine command words, to distinguish trapped or cursed items from safe ones, or to assess the specific bonus or number of charges remaining in an item. If the savant-sage selects the '''magical engineering '''proficiency, each selection adds an additional +1 bonus to magical research throws and reduces the proficiency throw required to recognize common items by 4. * 5th Level: '''Conduct Magical Research, Scribe Scrolls, '''and '''Brew Potions. * 9th Level: Build Archive (stronghold) - * 9th Level: Craft Permanent Magic Items, Build Constructs, Create Crossbreeds, '''and if in league with the forces of Chaos, the savant-sage may '''Create Necromantic Servants and Become Undead, '''though such a choice is understandably rarer among the ageless elves. * 11th Level: '''Learn and Cast Ritual Magic. * 12th Level: Investigate the Beyond - '''The the savant-sage adds four spells to his divine spell list. '''Arcane Spell Progression Divine Spell Progression Attack and Saving Throw Progression Class Proficiency List '''(select one at 1st, 6th, and 12th Levels) Alchemy, Apostasy, Battle Magic, Black Lore of Zahar, Collegiate Wizardry, Contemplation, Divine Blessing, Divine Health, Elementalism, Familiar, Healing, Knowledge, Language, Magical Engineering, Magical Music, Mystic Aura, Naturalism, Passing Without Trace, Performance, Prestidigitation, Profession, Prophecy, Quiet Magic, Sensing Evil, Sensing Power, Soothsaying, Theology, Transmogrification, Unflappable Casting, Wakefulness. '''Divine Spell List 1st Level: Cure Light Wounds, Delay Disease, Detect Danger, Detect Evil, Detect Magic, Faerie Fire, Locate Animal or Plant, Predict Weather, Protection from Evil, Trance 2nd Level: Augury, Charm Animal, Cure Moderate Wounds, Delay Poison, Detect Charm, Divine Grace, Enthrall, Locate Object, Snake Charm, Speak With Animal 3rd Level: Cure Blindness, Cure Disease, Cure Major Wounds, Detect Curse, Detect Invisible, ESP, Growth of Animals, Remove Curse, Speak With Dead, Sphere of Visibility 4th Level: Cure Serious Wounds, Dispel Magic, Divination, Fate, Neutralize Poison, Protection from Evil (Sustained), Speak With Plants, Spirit of Healing, Tongues, Vigor 5th Level: Atonement, Commune, Cure Critical Wounds, Dispel Evil, Protection from Normal Weapons, Quest, Restore Life and Limb, Scry, Strength of Mind, True Seeing Category:Elven Classes Category:Classes